


Luna roja

by Axta_The_Hybrid



Series: Crazy, crazy love [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Au king, Blood and Gore, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axta_The_Hybrid/pseuds/Axta_The_Hybrid
Summary: Para ser digno del trono, se deben hacer unas cuantas cosas antes.
Series: Crazy, crazy love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089053
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Luna roja

_—Mi niño._

_Dejó de leer el libro en su regazo cuando una mano grande y cálida acarició su cabeza con delicadeza. Lo cerró, alzando la cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos castaños de su padre, con su sonrisa tranquila y su aroma a bosque y rosas._

_—Papá... —pocas veces recibía caricias de parte del mayor, eran contadas las veces en las que podía verlo fuera de la cena o eventos especiales. Se permitió disfrutar del toque más de lo que debería—. ¿Por qué...?_

_— ¿Qué estás leyendo?_

_Miró al mayor confundido por unos instantes, luego se sonrojó por la tonta reacción._

_—Medicina._

_— ¿Medicina?_

_Asintió._

_—Me gusta aprender del ser humano, de sus cualidades físicas, de sus capacidades, de sus límites. Quiero ayudar al pueblo, cuando sea mayor, siendo médico, padre._

_—Ayudar al pueblo... —asintió, como si estuviera satisfecho con la respuesta—. ¿Y qué tal te va?_

_—Bien, el autor detallada todo y explica hasta lo más básico. Es muy bueno._

_Butsuma rio, pequeño y casi silencioso pero lleno de orgullo; algo de lo que Hashirama se percató y sonrió feliz._

_— ¿Cuántos años tienes, querido hijo?_

_La pregunta lo pilló por sorpresa._

_—Diez años, padre._

_—Diez años... Que edad tan maravillosa. —cruzó los brazos en su espalda, andó por la biblioteca real en la que estaban y paró una vez estuvo delante de unas de los tantos ventanales decorados con pasajes de la biblia—. Recuerdo esos tiempos, veía el mundo de forma tan pura... Los malos eran malos, los buenos eran buenos, la religión no importaba y el amor reinaba... —volteó—. Hijo mío, ¿qué piensas sobre los guerreros que mandamos al frente de la batalla? ¿Son buenos porque son nuestro ejército? ¿Son malos porque matan a los enemigos? ¿Son, acaso, merecedores de una muerte lenta y dolorosa solo por el hecho de proteger a un rey y un pueblo de otro?_

_Hashirama parpadeó un par de veces, abrió la boca para contestar aunque inmediatamente la cerró. Pensó en lo que diría; conocía demasiado bien a su padre como para saber que él no esperaba una respuesta agradable, él esperaba una respuesta salida de su propio raciocinio._

_Miró al suelo, sus botas bien lustradas brillaban con la luz del sol que entraba por las ventanas._

_—Pienso que ellos hacen una labor loable. Tener tal capacidad de lealtad como para morir por un rey, por un reinado. Pienso que deben ser alabados y respetados, independientemente de si son buenos o malos pues, para un bando y otro, siempre habrá culpables y santos. Para nosotros ellos son los buenos, para el enemigo, los malos. Todo depende de la perspectiva. Aún así, pienso que son admirables, morir como un soldado con honor debe ser una de las mejores muertes._

_Vio a su padre sonreír aún más que antes._

_—Sabía que tu respuesta no me decepcionaría._

_Otra vez se acercó a él, otra vez revolvió sus cabellos y otra vez se permitió disfrutar de cálido tacto._

_—Acompáñame, es hora de mostrarte algo que sólo un digno sucesor a la corona debe saber._

_Asintió mientras veía a su padre seguir caminando con la pesada armadura y capa._

_Lo siguió con pasos rápidos_.

* * *

_— ¿Qué es un "Rey" para ti, hijo mío?_

_Preguntó Butsuma en el camino hacía las mazmorras del castillo. La antorcha brillaba en la mano grande y morena del mayor, sus armaduras capturaban la luz y la engrandecía, dándole un aura amarilla a su padre._

_—El representante de Dios en la tierra, el único que puede y debe impartir justicia en su nombre. Independientemente si hay quejas, es su deber divino hacerlo._

_—Ahora, es una explicación de libro. Estoy preguntando a tu juicio._

_—Oh... Bueno... Yo creo... Que debe ser la persona capaz de liderar a las gentes con respeto, disciplina y calidez. Debe saber que hacer en el momento indicado, debe entender las quejas de su pueblo y debe ser el primero en levantarse a la hora de defender a su gente. Alguien a quien se deba admirar._

_Su padre se mantuvo en silencio por un par de segundos, unas escaleras aparecieron en medio la penumbra. Con su mano lo instó a que lo adelantará, sus ojos brillando en un extraño sentimiento. Algo que decía que no se moviera._

_El castaño mayor sonrió y continuó bajando, seguido de Hashirama confundido._

_—Alguien admirable, listo y respetable. Alguien benévolo con los buenos, macabro y despiadado con los malos. Alguien con carisma, alguien que infunda miedo y gozo a la vez. —murmuró Butsuma—. Para ser alguien así, se debe ver y entrenar mucho. Se debe viajar y conocer. Se debe leer y escuchar. Debe comer con su pueblo, debe ir y estar con ellos. —la escalera terminó en un pasillo con más antorchas, el mayor dejó la suya propia en un reposador en la pared y volteó a ver a su hijo—. Nosotros, los Senju, hemos sido reyes desde hace siglos por nuestra amable forma de tratar a nuestro reino. Nunca hemos cobrado de más y nunca les ha faltado tierras y oportunidades a nuestros súbditos. No somos avariciosos como los demás reyes, no buscamos estar por encima de nadie, solo vivir de acuerdo a la palabra de Dios. Dad y se os dará, así de simple. Por esto, hemos vivido de la forma más justa hasta ahora y será así por los siglos de los siglos._

_—Padre..._

_La figura alta e imponente de su padre se alzaba sobre él, la luz amarilla de las antorchas no iluminaba su rostro pero pudo ver una sonrisa._

_—Dios siempre escuchó nuestras plegarias porque hemos obedecido. La obediencia, la admiración, hizo que él nos otorgara el poder de la muerte. —se agachó, poniéndose a la altura de su hijo—. Tenemos la obligación de atrapar a los supervivientes de guerra, apresarlos y dadles castigo. Tenemos la potestad de Dios de decidir quién muere y quién no. Solo aquel que está dispuesto a morir, solo aquel capaz de ver a la parca y no temer, solo ese hombre puede matar._

_—Padre... —tembló suavemente cuando las cálidas manos de su progenitor se apoyaron a sus hombros pequeños—. Padre..._

_—Sin embargo, solo podemos infligir daño, nunca matar fuera de la batalla. —acarició la mejilla de su hijo—. Tenemos la decisión, tenemos el juicio, pero no el poder. La guerra, la batalla, ese el momento que tanto tú como tú enemigo tienen las mismas posibilidades de morir y vivir; no obstante, al hacerlos prisioneros solo podemos castigar con la gracia de Dios. Cortes, golpes, arrancar miembros; todo es válido menos la muerte._

_—Entonces... ¿Quién se ocupa de mandar a los pecadores al infierno, padre?_

_Butsuma sonrió._

_—Lo verdugos._

_— ¿Verdugos?_

_—Hombres con la gracia divina del altísimo, meramente creados por Dios para ser los ejecutores. Solo ellos pueden ensuciar sus manos, aceptar el pecado de la muerte e ir al reino de los muertos sin ninguna culpa pues libra las manos de su rey de manchar sus manos de sangre hereje._

_—Oh... —esta era demasiada información para él aunque estaba seguro que aún tendría más._

_—Pero hay algo que debes saber y respetar._

_— ¿Qué cosa, padre?_

_—Su dignidad. Ellos merecen tener la privacidad de matar, cubriendo sus cuerpos y caras con mantos negros. Deben ser los menos visibles, nadie debe saber quién es el que se encuentra debajo de la tela. Solo el rey puede tener este conocimiento, nadie más._

_Asintió en silencio mientras el mayor tomaba sus pequeñas manos entres las suyas grandes y poderosas._

_—Con todo ese conocimiento en tu cabeza, hay algo más que debo decirte. Algo importante, algo especial que solo tú puedes hacer._

_— ¿Yo? —estaba confundido._

_Butsuma asintió en silencio solemne._

_—Yo soy un hombre, un mortal. No soy más que una cáscara que Dios puede usar a su gusto. Pero tú... —apretó suavemente las manos de su hijo—. Mi primogénito, mi querido hijo, naciste en un día de luna roja._

_— ¿Luna roja?_

_—Una vez, el altísimo bajó de los cielos y se camufló entre los mortales. Camino entre ellos siendo un simple vagabundo, pidiendo comida y limosna por las calles de las ciudades antiguas. Nadie lo quiso cerca, todos los hombres, sus creaciones, cerraban las puertas, no tenían buen corazón. Furioso, les quitó lo que los hombres más amaban; las mujeres. Ellas, creadas a partir de la costilla, eran la calma de todos los hombres. Ellas eran importantes, ellas mandaban en casa, ellas curaban a los heridos y amaban a los enfermos, ellas decidían el reparto de la comida y ellas eran quienes mantenían la furia de los mortales con sus toques cálidos. Sin ellas, los hombres comenzaron a matarse entre sí, a sacarse los intestinos y a arrancarse las piernas. —la emoción incrementó en la voz de su padre—. Preocupado, pues aún amaba a los seres humanos, decidió bajar y ser el vagabundo. Otra vez pidió limosna, otra vez le cerraban la puerta hasta que uno, el más pobre de pueblo, lo dejó entrar. Él se llamaba Erik, un hombre bello y pequeño, aunque mugriento y desarreglado. Erik compartió la única hogaza de pan con él y el único cuenco de agua que le quedaba para esa noche, le ofreció la última porción de queso que poseía y le entregó la única manta descosida que mantenía. Todo con una sonrisa. Dios, vestido de anciano, le preguntó por las muertes de los hombres, el joven comentó que más de una vez había intentado calmarlos pero no funcionó. Le confesó a Dios que, entre toda la guerra, la sangre de su familia había caído, incluida la sangre del único amor que tuvo, su mejor amigo, Luke. Claramente Dios lo sabía, y eso lo apenó. Un hombre tan bueno no merecía un castigo. La mañana siguiente, él había abandonado la casa del joven con el recuerdo del tranquilo y amable hombre. Por su hospitalidad, Dios lo recompensó._

_— ¿Cómo?_

_—La mañana siguiente, las peleas siguieron entre los hombres y Erik, con su buen corazón, intervino como siempre. Esta vez, sus palabras fueron escuchadas, la sangre dejó de fluir y los hombres hallaron la paz. El joven Erik encontró el amor en un caballero herido a quien ayudó con lo poco que tenía, se enamoraron y el herido, para sorpresa de Erik, resultó ser un joven rey que lo tomó como compañero de por vida, le hizo el amor y, después de años, tuvieron a la primera mujer en una noche de luna roja. Dios, nuestro altísimo, le había dado la virtud de la vida, a él y Erik supo como manejarlo. Tuvo dieciséis hijos a quiénes cuidó y guió por el camino de Dios, una vez él alcanzó el cielo cuando murió, el Altísimo lo convirtió en la estrella más hermosa de todas._

_Butsuma retiró un mechón de cabello castaño del rostro de su hijo. Besó su frente y sus manos._

_—Todo niño nacido en noches como esas, será bendecido por Dios dándole el privilegio de crear vida. Tú, mi amado hijo, naciste en una así._

_Hashirama abrió los ojos como platos, mirando a su padre a los ojos._

_—Sin ser hombre, sin ser una mujer, la perfecta creación de Dios. Tú, que no perteneces a ningún género; tú, ser puro; tú eres el perfecto juez para imponer penas y ejecutarlas sin ser contaminado por el pecado. Solo tú tienes esa potestad y solo tú tienes la posibilidad de aceptarla o no._

_Una puerta se abrió al final del pasillo después de esas palabras. Un hombre, un guardia de su padre, se acercó con pasos lentos, hizo una reverencia._

_—Su majestad, el prisionero está listo para usted._

_— ¿Atado?_

_—Encadenado y sin amordazar, como pidió._

_—Bien._

_Se levantó, colocó una mano en la espalda de su hijo._

_—Necesito ver que eres digno para asumir la corona una vez me vaya. Eres especial, Hashirama, pero necesito ver que eres capaz._

_El menor miró a su padre, a la oscuridad que salía de la puerta. Asintió mientras comenzaba a avanzar._

_Entraron en la habitación, la puerta fue cerrada después de que el guardia se fuera. Estaba oscura, mucho, pero el fondo del cuarto pudo ver a un tipo encadenado a la pared de piedra._

_—Mi señor..._

_Una luz roja apareció seguida de otras tres a los costados, en las paredes. Las antorchas se habían encendido solas._

_Volteó y vio a un hombre arrodillado delante de su padre, le tela negra presionando la mano del mayor como si fuera un beso. Estaba cubierto de mantos negros en todo el cuerpo, solo dos agujeros en la capucha negra para ver. Esos ojos azabache pasaron del rostro de su padre a él, tragó saliva cuando esa intensa mirada pasó por todo su pequeño cuerpo._

_—Él es mi hijo, le he explicado la razón de tu vestimenta. No permitiré que te vea ni sepa tu nombre, mi verdugo. Secreto real._

_—Entiendo._

_El hombre de negro se acercó a él, se miraron por un instante antes de ser acariciado en la mejilla por esa mano fría e igual de grande que la de su padre._

_—Necesito que ayudes a mi verdugo, Hashirama. —Butsuma volvió a llamar sus atención, sus ojos lo siguieron cuando comenzó a caminar hasta colocarse delante de él—. ¿Ves ese hombre?_

_Su padre señaló al joven rubio colgado de las manos. Las llamas de las antorchas hacían brillar su piel sudada, sus ojos verdes estaban desesperados y tenía bolsa negras debajo de estos. Estaba desnudo, completamente._

_—Es un traidor. Iba a vender información de nuestra armada al enemigo. —explicó Butsuma—. Pensaba cobrar más de treinta y seis robles solo para crear una guerra en la que moriría la gran mayoría del pueblo. Gente inocente, mujeres, niños, ancianos... —el mayor escupió al hombre—. Una basura que merece ser castigada por el egoísmo._

_—M-mi rey, por favor... Pido clemencia —hablo tartamudo el hombre—. Necesitaba dinero, mi familia está enferma... Mi mujer, mis hijos... Por favor, por favor..._

_—Tu familia esta siendo atendida por los doctores reales. —contestó el castaño—. Si querías un simple doctor, debiste pedirlo, aparecer en mi corte y rogarlo. Eres un hombre de campo, no tienes ingresos para pagarte uno bueno, incluso sin esos detalles de lo hubiera dado. —la mano morena de Butsuma apretó el cuello del prisionero, acercando su cara a la otra—. Pero no quisiste porqué sabías que te pediría que combatieras en batallas en orden de cumplir tu deuda conmigo. Eres un cobarde, una mierda de caballo, incluso menos que eso._

_Hashirama tragó saliva. Su padre nunca dijo alguna mala palabra delante de ellos, escucharlo hablar así provoca algo extraño en su pecho. Tal vez incomodidad._

_—Mi rey... Soy un cobarde, lo acepto pero... Pero..._

_—No seguiré escuchando tus palabras, tu familia está siendo curada, ellos no merecen ser castigados por tener un cabeza de familia tan débil que se dedica a entrar en castillos y robas mapas.—volteó hacía el verdugo—. Te lo dejo a ti._

_—Sí, mi señor._

_Butsuma dejó el cuello con brusquedad, haciendo toser la joven rubio. Se mantuvo un par de segundos a su lado antes de darle una fuerte bofetada, el hombre sollozo mientras su labio se reventaba y sangraba por su mejilla._

_Hashirama tapó su boca, sorprendido. Otra vez ese tirón en su pecho, ¿qué era este sentimiento? Sorpresa seguro pero... Había algo más._

_—Aún siendo un cobarde, que sea una muerte rápida, verdugo._

_—Como desees, mi señor._

_El mayor volvió a un lado de su hijo, colocando una mano en su hombro y sin decir nada. El pequeño ya sabía que quería que hiciera, su padre quería que el viera la tortura._

_Y eso hizo._

_Observó como el hombre vestido de negro se acercaba a una mesa a un costado del prisionero. Vio como levantaba un látigo con las puntas con pequeñas cuchillas afiladas. Miró como se alejaba lo suficiente, observó como levantaba la mano con el mango del látigo..._

_Escuchó los latidos apresurados en sus oídos cuando el primer golpe resonó. Aún con el horror de la vista, no cerró los ojos y miró como la carne del pecho del rubio se desprendía y la sangre roja comenzaba a bañarlo. Los gritos hicieron eco en toda la habitación, se retorcía e imploraba a Dios misericordia._

_Las manos en su boca se apretaron más, un gran calor en su pecho que bajaba por su estómago. Una electricidad agradable en su vientre bajo._

_Otro golpe, otro grito, más sangre, menos carne, más heridas, menos vida._

_Su estómago y pecho saltaban en cada latigazo, la sensación eléctrica bajo a entre sus piernas lo que lo hizo apretar los muslos. Apretó los dientes cuando unas ganas de lamer la sangre aparecieron._

_"Que hermosa vista..." una voz en su cabeza, extrañamente estaba de acuerdo._

_Sufrimiento, dolor, desesperación y miedo en los ojos del hombre que se retorcía y lloraba. Y en vez de sentir pena, de tener ganas de vomitar y huir, estaba de pie y observando, maravillado. ¿Acaso no quería ser doctor para cuidar de las personas? ¿Acaso no amaba al pueblo del que alguna vez sería rey? ¿Estaba loco? ¿Enfermo? ¿Por qué sentía tan placer al ver el dolor?_

_¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de deslizarse por toda esa sangre?_

_Cada golpe resonaba junto a los alaridos que estimulaban su virgen y joven cuerpo. Llevó un brazo entre sus piernas y presión, gimió débilmente ante el pequeño estímulo. Más golpes, más presiones, sentía el cuerpo en llamas. Mordió su labios inferior, piernas temblando y una sensación de vacío apareció. Alivio y placer, gimió y se apoyó de su padre quin estaba absorto en el espectáculo._

_—Pare._

_El verdugo detuvo lo golpes, el hombre gimió dolorido._

_Butsuma colocó una mano en el mentón de su hijo y levantó su cabeza. Miró sus avellanas brillantes, sonrió mientras sacaba una daga de sus ropas. Se la entregó solemne a Hashirama quien la miró con duda, su cabeza estaba ida después de esa rara sensación de libertad._

_—Acaba con el trabajo, mi hijo, mi primogénito. Y sabré así que dejaré mi reinado con alguien digno._

_Tomó la daga lentamente por el extremo, aunque su padre no lo dejó ir._

_—Una última pregunta, hijo mío. —relamió sus labios—. Si tú fueras el hombre de allá, ¿aceptarías este castigo? ¿Aceptarías morir?_

_Ni siquiera pensó en la gravedad de la respuesta. Sólo asintió seguro._

_—Entonces, ve._

_Se alejó de su padre y el verdugo se apartó._

_Podía sentir las miradas de ambos mayores en su espalda a cada paso, sentía que lo perforaban. Los ojos del hombre lo miraron con súplica, eso lo hizo jadear._

_El riñón, el riñón era una buena zona a la que podía alcanzar y causaría una muerte lenta pero exitosa. Era muy pequeño para alcanzar el cuello o débil para el corazón pero eos se arreglaría con los años._

_Clavó lentamente la daga en el riñón y tiró con mucho esfuerzo hacía abajo, abriendo una herida en la que la sangre brotó furiosa y manchó su cara y manos. El rubio alzó la cabeza sen un grito silencioso, su cuerpo se tenso y, por fin, alcanzó la inconsciencia. Sin embargo, esto no lo hizo para y siguió clavando la daga una y otra vez en la herida, estirándola más y más, manchándose del líquido carmesí._

_—Estás listo, Hashirama. Estás listo._

_Butsuma agarró su muñeca, lo abrazó aún con toda la sangre cubriéndolo._

_—Eres mi orgullo, mi hijo. Eres el indicado._

_Hashirama dejó caer la daga con un sonido metálico, comenzaba a ver más borroso hasta que el negro lo cubrió todo._

* * *

Despertó entre las suaves almohadas y mantas de su cómoda cama. Gruñó antes de sentarse y mirar sus manos.

—... Padre...


End file.
